


Disappear, Re-Appear

by random_plots



Series: A Long Road Ahead [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies), The Lost Boys: The Thirst, The Lost Boys: The Tribe
Genre: Blood, Blood Lust, Fake Deaths, Flirting, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence, these boys are Dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_plots/pseuds/random_plots
Summary: Sam needs Edgar's help to disappear for a little while.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few base facts before we start.  
> Chris and Nicole are not Star and Michel's kids, there are Star's niece and nephew. Star and Michel never had kids because (as in the comic book) Star has an unspecified illness. They are alive and well in this fic.  
> Got It? Good. Enjoy.

There was a chill in the air, and Edgar didn't know if it was because it was cold or because he was nervous. He sat on the park bench and looked around, feeling like he was being watched.

"Cut the theatrics!" he called, pushing away from the table he leaned against. "I know you're out there. Show yourself."

Out of the shadows, he seemed to simply appear.

"That's a good way to get yourself staked Sam."

"Easy there compadre, after all the shit that you pulled. I think you can at least here me out, I mean, I feel like you owe me that."

"Your really expect me to act like nothing happened?" Edgar asked, keeping his stake pointing at Sam. A she stepped closer he felt his heart rate rise. 

"No, I've already forgiven you,. its water under the bridge."

Edgar really wanted to punch him. Sam was the reason Alan was hiding in a fucking a basement drinking opossum blood and avoiding people. The reason Edgar was stuck living in a fucking trailer after Frog Comics burnt down. He'd gone after Sam for it, and now the jerk had the gall to for give him.

Sam stepped into the light then, and his features weren't human. He hadn't come to talk, he was here to fight.

"Stay there!" Edagr snapped, "You don't want it to go down like this."

"Oh, its going down like this," Sam said, moving slowly from foot to foot.

"I'm warning you." Edgar raised his stake, muscles bunching as he readied himself

"Oh I'm trembling ." he made his move, rushing forward and Edgar attacked. Back when Sam was human he'd never been able to beat Edgar, but he had speed and strength on his side. But Edgar was smart, and he knew he just need one opening to -

Sam lashed out to punch him in the face, but Edgar blocked. He felt a sharp prick in his arm, and twisted away. He looked down and expected to see claw marks. Instead he saw a needle. His eyes widened and he looked sharply at Sam, who was grinning at him. 

"Sweet dream Eddie."

"What do you..."a wave of dizziness swept over Edgar, and he staggered back. He ripped the needle from his arm and attempted to walk away, but Sam was at his side. Edgar wanted to strike, but his limbs, god they felt so heavy.

Cold arms stop him from hitting the ground and Edgar feels himself being lifted before his eyes close against his will. The last thing he remembered was the sudden rush of air around him.....

VvvV VvvV VvvV

Edgar lay still on the Motel bed, and Sam watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looks....okay. He hasn't slept, which is obvious from the bags under his eyes. He's not been looking after himself, his shirt a size to big. He knew that shirt, and it used to be snug due to muscle. But Edgar probably hadn't been eating enough, not looking after himself. He hadn't been doing well since Alan had to go underground, literally. 

Sam had been pissed when he heard that Alan had been damned. He wanted to be the one to bring the brothers over once he'd convinced them he was a threat. That plan had gone to hell.

What went wrong for him? Getting turned. Or the best thing depending on the way you look at things.

For a whole year he'd hidden it, claiming his infrequent visits were caused by his work. In reality, he'd fallen foul of a pretty blonde girl with a wicked set of teeth. She'd kept him locked up until he was so ravaged by hunger he couldn't even remember his first kill. The first thing he did upon completing his transformation was drive a chair leg through that blonde bitch's heart. He'd quit his job, then found an apartment on the edge of town, a basement place that had no windows. 

Money wasn't an issue, using the his limited savings at first, and then supplementing that with the money he got from his kills. He didn't go for anyone who would be missed, learning fast who to hit at the red light district. Pimps collecting their cuts were his favourite. A lot of them were young punks with no clue what they were doing besides threatening those girls out of half their money. He'd eat them, sometimes the muscle with them and take the money. He could get a couple of hundred each time, which he'd drop off at the bank when it had late opening hours. It helped him have the illusion of being human to the few friends he had. 

He visited home every other week, claiming that he had to deal with long study hours and work. He even hunted with Edgar and Alan, taking out a few groups of vampires. On more than one occasional he wanted to throw caution to the wind and just sneak his blood into the beer they would 'sneak' after hunts. But he needed more planning time considering the two wouldn't go down easy. 

And then the Hunter showed up. A dickhead called Tobias who tracked him from his 'college' to Santa Carla, and thought he was hiding out at the Frog brothers place. So he torched it. The comic book shop was gone, and Alan was nearly killed by smoke inhalation. Sam had tracked him, but not before he fucker had told Michael and Edgar what he was. 

Edgar...hadn't taken it well. He'd screamed, shouted, demanding to know how long Sam had been a blood sucker. Sam had answered and all the steam had just gone out of Edgar. Michael had stood still, eyes full of confusion.

"No." Edgar had said at last, "You can't have been. You've not changed. We've hunted, hung out!" 

Sam had given his best, gentlest smile then, "And what does it prove Eddie. Other than I'm still me. Still Sam." he'd opened his arms then, "I'm not different now than I was with a heart beat."

"But you've killed." Michael said. "You must have."

Sam looked away, "I didn't have a choice. Once the bitch bit me, she wouldn't let me leave. Not until..." he trailed off and let the silence be his answer.

"And the people you killed after?"

"Believe it or not? No one good." 

At that point Tobias had had enough of his talking and rushed forward, attempting to stake him, and Edgar did nothing. Stood there in utter confusion whilst someone tried to kill him. Okay, the guy was in shock, but that was why Sam had forgiven him.

Sam had dived out the window, flying off to safety. It was the last time he spoke to Edgar, but Sam kept an eye on the two. He watched as Alan was discharged from the hospital. They moved into that bunker and Edgar opened a surfboard shaping business, and he was good. They hunted, and Sam would keep a watchful eye. He was pissed when Alan turned, as he hadn't followed them that night, believing one geriatric vampire and a few lackeys would be fine. How wrong he had been. 

Sam had been shocked to discover that you could hold off the change with animal blood, and wished they'd known that back in 87. Alan took to taxidermy, which he had a hidden talent for. Edgar didn't visit him often, too ashamed he couldn't protect his brother. Blamed himself, and his deteriorating health was a sign of that. 

Edgar got his trailer and threw himself into hunting, desperate to find the bastard who tried to turn his brother. He only worked on surf boards to cover his bills, and went off to hunt every chance he got. 

Star's niece and nephew had shown up and nearly got themselves turned, and of Course Edgar had rushed in to help. They were currently at the aunts place, trying to decide if they should go and stay at Star and Michael's. Why they hadn't done that in the first place he didn't know, but they would soon, not wanting to deal with Aunt Jillian. The woman was clueless, and paranoid. Every day she was showing up, trying to catch the kids doing something wrong. Sam had a feeling she was regretting asking them to stay, especially considering how high the property prices had suddenly gone. 

But Sam couldn't think about them right now. He was thinking about a bigger problem. Like the fact someone was killing off his line.

Sam didn't now the master of his blood line personally. The guy got offed years before, but apparently someone wanted all his kids killed and he was on that list. And he didn't want them using his family as bait. So he had to come up with a plan. Probably and stupid and ill thought out plan, but still a plan.

After what seemed like forever, Edgar started to stir, and Sam leaned forward in his seat.

"You awake pal?"

"What the fuck did you do to me Emerson." Edgar groaned, trying to get up but discovering he was still to weak from the drug. "What are you planning."

"Well Eddie." Sam sat, sitting back in his seat and grinning, "I'm planning on dying."


	2. TWO

"Then hold still and I'll stake you." Edgar said, but stayed still trying to make the world stop spinning. 

"Ha, good one." Sam leaned back in hi chair, crossing one ankle over the other, "Gonna have to turn you down though. No I need to disappear for a while. I've got a pretty nasty group coming after me. No clue why, but they seem to want to wipe out the offspring of whatever master seeded my line."

"And faking your death will help how?"

"If they think I'm dead, they won't go after Mom and Michel. And If they think I'm dead, they won't see it coming when I kill them."

Edgar pulled a face for a split second, a face that said he understood. Protecting family was important. But as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"So why not do it yourself."

Sam rolled his eyes," Because I need to sell it. Mike is will to bury me, and mom.....well mom wouldn't talk to me. Hid in the house until Mike showed up." that had stung. Sam understood it though. After all they went through to have one of her kids turn. It wasn't easy for any one them. But he had them on board, now he needed Edgar. "Look, You claim you staked me, they have a funeral and then spread the word your not talking anymore." 

"That is the dumbest idea you have ever had. If you wanted to sell it, you'd have just told Mike." Edgar said, "Anyone looking will know if your Mom is faking her grief."

Sam lost all humour then, "Trust me Edgar, she can pull of the Grief. I pretty certain I'm dead to her now, even if she isn't to me."

Again he saw that quick, sad look. Sam had promised himself he wouldn't fish in his friends mind, but he couldn't help himself. Edgar might play the tough guy, but he the roiling in his mind would have a fist night vampire hearing what was going on. 

Anger, sadness grief and confusion. Because Sam was in front of him, a vampire, a monster, but still Sam's face, his smile, his stupid head tilt that Edgar was saw he'd learnt from Nanook. Sam nearly smiled at that, but stopped himself. No matter what it was that made him sad, trust Edgar to make him feel better, even if he hadn't meant to.

"So how exactly do You suggest we do this."

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

Edgar sat in the Emerson's living room feeling 15 again. Mrs Emerson, Lucy, she always corrected, especially since Star had married Michael.

It still amazed him how young the two looked. Mid forties and barely looked into their thirties. People often asked what the secret was, what made their skin so smooth, their hair devoid of grey. If only they knew that secret was vampire blood. Just one sip will lead to flawless skin, eternal youth and a ravenous hunger for the red stuff.

Michael had offered him a beer, but he's turned it down. He didn't like too drink, (a lie, he did like beer, but drinking was a vice that was too tempting) and sipped at a coffee instead. 

Lucy was seated in an over stuffed arm chair, her age showing, but her face still holding a sweetness that gave the illusion of youth. But her eyes, oh how sad her eyes were. When Edgar had stepped through the door she had enveloped him in a hug, squeezing hard and for a moment, Edgar could almost trick himself into thinking everything would be okay.

That feeling was gone now replaced with...to be honest it was difficult to describe. It was hard to feel sad about a dead guy who was still around.

"So...what's the plan?" Star asked.

"I'll play transport whilst Sam plays possum in the back, once in the Home, he'll mess with the funeral directors head and vamoose. Then we bury an empty coffin. He's dropping the money off for it tomorrow."

"Will he be coming here?" Lucy asked. "I, I think I need to see him."

"Mom, are you-"

"I'm sure Michael. This whole situation, its been so difficult." Lucy said, her hands clutching at he skirt, "But I need to do this. I need to see what he is now."

Edgar nearly said a monster, but the word stuck in his throat. After Sam had left, he'd looked into what Sam had been doing.

He'd been right about his kills to being missed, He ate pimps, he ate perverts, he even ate the occasional dick head of a cop. People who weren't the nicest and certainly would be missed. But there were still innocents amongst them. Homeless men, the occasional people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the numbers leaned more towards the bad than the innocent.

But did it make him any less of a monster? Sam still killed. They were bad people yes, but the law should have dealt justice. 

He swept it from his head.

"If that's what you want to do Mrs-Lucy, then that's your choice. Just give me a time, and I'll let him know its safe."

"Yes. Eight. It will be dark enough by then." she stuttered the ;last word, standing suddenly, "I need a coffee, does anyone need a top up."

They shook their heads and Lucy left.

"Okay, so once Sam is sure its worked, what happens then?"

"He's going to let me know before I drop him off at the funeral home. "

Michael put his beer on the table, and Edgar noticed it wasn't even a quarter empty. "Do you think he's telling us the truth. That there is someone out there that might be dangerous to us?" he asked.

"Yeah. Vampire are weird, but Line destruction has happened before. Not for a few hundred years, but it has happened."

Michael nodded, and then he went to check on his mom, leaving Star alone with Edgar.

She was still gorgeous. Thick heavy hair framing a face that could stop a truck. She gave him a soft smile. 

"You know, I haven't thanked you for saving Chris and Nicole."

Edgar shrugged, "Could hardly leave them helpless."

"No, you couldn't." her smile became tired, "I wish these things would leave us alone, but fate appears to have it in for our families, doesn't it."

Edgar snorted shaking his head, "Star, that is the understatement of the century."


	3. THREE

It had just gone dark, and Sam wasn't what to expect. He'd slept close to his families home, an old farm house a few miles down the road, empty for years. He washed up, made sure he didn't look threatening at all. Then again he rarely did, his bright, on point fashion choices had never changed. He didn't normally fit the vampire aesthetic unless he wanted to.

He had a good chuck of cash in his back pack, nearly 15 grand. He'd gone after a couple of dealers off to make an exchange and now had a good chunk of money hidden away. No witnesses, and the areas cameras couldn't pick up vampires. Okay, so he'd taken a couple of bullets to the gut, but that healed after a good meal.

Sam would rather be facing the drug dealers than this. Less than twenty feet away was his mother, waiting to see him.

He finally started moving, heading to the back door and knocking. 

Footsteps, and then hesitation. He could hear his mothers heart beat on the other side of the door, strong and steady. The smell though, god she was so frightened. Unsure.

She still opened the door.

"Hey mom." he said. 

She looked at him, eyes wide, so many warring emotions. Tears were filling and he wanted to hug her, but steeping through the door way un-invited would cause more bad than good. In the end it didn't matter. 

She pulled her son into a hug, and Sam melted. For so damn long he had missed this. No matter what happened, Lucy Emerson would always make him feel safe. He wouldn't get that feeling for a long while.

"It's good to see you mom." he said and squeezed tighter. "I missed you."

She pulled away, wiping her tears away and holding his gaze, "I know your a vampire same, and I-" she looked over her shoulder, checking to see no one was there, "I don't care. God help me I don't care, because your still you." she looked up at him and her eyes were so full of love he couldn't bare it. "I wish I did care. Knowing you kill, but I also know that if I can to keep my child, then I don't care."

Sam wanted to cry, could fear tears welling, but sniffed and pulled his mom into another hug before she could see. "I love you mom." He muttered, and she stroked his hair.  
I love you son." she pulled away a final time, and gave him a wide smiled, "Come inside honey."

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

The next day The Emerson let people know that Samuel Emerson was dead. Flowers and wells wisher came and gave condolences. Mr Emerson called asking what had happened, and Lucy had felt a pang of guilt for lying to him/. But considering the man hadn't even shown up for his eldest son's wedding, she soon found it leaving her.

By Friday everything had been arranged. Lucy had told the Funeral directors it was cash because so many people had wanted to help. They purchased a plain oak casket, with plane white lining. They had claimed car accident, and that a closed casket would be required. The director had nodded, making a note. He also waved his hand at Mrs Emerson's extra $200 hundred so that only he would see the body a 'gift' so the body wouldn't upset the staff. Normally he'd jump at the chance to grab a couple of hundred tax free, but not when it was someone burying their kid. Even he had standards. And he didn't mind either, it was a common request. No liked the idea of a loved one being gawked at.

By the time the next Wednesday rolled around, everything was set. Sam made his goodbyes, and met Edgar at a plain white truck they had gotten.

"So how long do you expect to be hiding?" Edgar asked, as Sam settled on the gurney in half in the body bag.

"Not long. The guy coming after me isn't that powerful. I'm thinking the master pissed him off and now he's got a vendetta. Its the only reason such a small fry would be doing this. I think the only reason he's so successful is that this small fry has bank." Sam lay back like the gurney was a bed, "Whoever has been turning all these jerks really needs to re think his recruitment criteria. I mean, their easy to kill of. But there are just so many of the fuckers."

"Can't argue with you there. Our early hunts were tricky, nasty things. Hell, even the guy who tried to turn Chris and Nichole was pretty old school. But lately..." Edgar shook his head as they turned onto the main road. "They turn, they hunt and kill, but don't deal with the bodies. So those poor souls turn and then The cycle keeps going." Edgar's voice got heavy, "I've lost my whole client base at the surfer club to fucking vampires, and Luna Bay isn't popular enough to bring others in. "Anger, thick and sharp and Sam had a feeling this has been building a while. He decided to let Edgar rant and get it out of his system.

"That bad huh?"

"Last month a couple of new hunter showed up. Hadn't even made their first kills yet." he made another turn, a little to sharp and Sam had to brace so he didn't fall off the gurney. "They never made one. Took off the minute things got too tough. They were the first hunters I've seen since 97 Sam."

Sam grinned, memories rushing in. "Mr Western and his girls." he said wistfully. "Oh how I remember them."

"They were the last ones Sam. Not just that I saw, but in the whole of the California. Its just me now." he said, and suddenly his voice got real quiet, "Just me." 

"You've got Alan." Sam said, and felt the ache in Edgar's heart.

"Alan's locked himself away from the world. I've tried to get him hunting, searching for the one that turned him but....but he's given up." now there was something else in his voice, a softness that Sam hadn't heard since news of his father's passing. 

Sam wanted to get up and go to him. He might have been able to when he was alive, but not now. Edgar probably didn't even mean to open up as much as he had, but the past week, well...that had been stressful.

Just as he thought he might have to say something awkward Edgar pulled himself out of his funk. 

"You said that you'd tell me how to contact you if I have to."

"Oh yeah. Bag I gave you has a whole bunch of my old comics and a book. You leave a comic on my Grave to get my attention as I've got the custodian under control. He'll relay it to me."

"Comics?" Edgar asked, eyeing the bag.

"Yeah. Like The Mighty Mongoose 14 is for if anyone has gone near my family. Batman number 14 is for if you think you might die and need me to find who did it." he looked at Edgar then," Please don't use that one unless you have to."

"How the hell did you get number 14."

"Stole one off the jerk who stole it from the Comics museum. Bought the other one."

Edgar shook his head, "Freaking ridiculous. Why comic books?"

"Anyone watching is gonna think your being nostalgic or sweet."

They lapsed into silence then, and Sam wondered how long it would be until he'd be able to come back. How long would this hunt take him? Six months? A year until he could come check on his favourite amphibian?

It turned out to be two years.


End file.
